


A Hardworking Wife

by Alexandra_Savile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternative Universe - 1960s, Anal Sex, Betty Draper Dresses, Emotional Abuse, Hux is Not Nice, Hux uses exclusively female pronouns when referring to Kylo, Kylo in a dress, Kylo occasionally still uses male pronouns, Let’s not mince words, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Middle Class Family AU, Misgendering, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sexual Abuse, This is seriously fucked up, Top Hux, Verbal Abuse, all the kinds, bottom kylo, but what else is new, don’t come for me, psychological abuse, submissive Kylo, you should know what you’re getting yourself into here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Savile/pseuds/Alexandra_Savile
Summary: Kylo Hux is known to have both good and bad days. More often the latter but she tries her very best — it’s really the least she can do for her ever perfect husband.The stars have aligned it seems and Kylo is not just having a good day but a series of good days - a good week even. But it can be so very exhausting being perfect all the time.A fic set in the Middle Class Family AU created by @jo2oo on Tumblr
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes story place the week before Kylux_TRASH story ‘A Pristine Cove’ in their Meurtre: Kylux Middle Class Family AU Series. In the first section of that fic Scarlett inquires as to why the family are being allowed to go on vacation at all to which Hux responds — “Your mother has been working really hard. I feel as if I owe her this.” That comment isn’t really elaborated on because things get wild pretty quickly as they are wont to doing in this AU eheheh 😬😬😬 
> 
> So my muse decided in its infinite wisdom; three years after this AU had gone dormant, to fill in the details. As Kylo is having something of good time in this story, a rare occurrence to be sure — I didn’t get a chance to fully explore the horror, degradation and perversion that makes this AU so unique but keep in mind there’s still that undercurrent running through out. Ben Solo has been mutilated, abused, drugged and conditioned beyond recognition into Hux’s perfect wife, and there’s nothing he can do about the situation without incurring further pain and humiliation.  
> Please heed the tags - but honestly this AU is quite infamous and you should all already know what you’re getting yourself into here without me having to say.
> 
> It should be noted that the original fic was published before Armitage Day, so I’ve decided to refer to Hux by the name Brendol in accordance with that story.
> 
> Finally I would like to mention that the first four chapters of this story were mostly written during a 20 hour flight and edited while still really jet lagged. So if you find any really egregious mistakes, tell me in the comments and I’ll fix it up ASAP. 
> 
> I hope to have last couple of chapters done soon, and they should be up before the end of the week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Kylo Hux is known to have both good and bad days. More often the latter but she does try her best. Tries her very best to be the perfect wife, be the perfect mother that Hux so desperately wants. It is really the least she can do for him.

Saturday was the day that children were allowed to sleep-in, only by an hour, it wouldn’t do for them to start forming bad habits but Hux allowed his little darlings this small indulgence, and they were usually very grateful.

However, this did not excuse Kylo from her own duties - there was no day off when it came to maintaining the standards Hux had so rigorously set. While Hux himself was rarely required in the office on a weekend he wasn’t one to sleep in so instead he took to watching his wife mill around the kitchen from behind his paper as she began to the prepare breakfast.

The Huxes’ usual weekday fare was some kind of porridge or oatmeal served with fresh fruits, honey or on rare occasions chocolate sprinkles. On a Saturday however, Kylo saw to it that they were truly pampered. Hux watched entranced as Kylo expertly whipped at some batter that would eventually become an enormous stack of fluffy pancakes for the children. She did so with practiced ease like the true domestic goddess she was, was always meant to be, what Hux has perfectly crafted her to be.

The children would no doubt then proceed to drown the pancakes in gallons of sickly sweet syrup and Kylo would smile delicately, for just a moment, delighted at having earned their approval.

For Hux she’d prepare a proper American style breakfast he knew he enjoyed; eggs sunny side up, bacon, two slices of precisely buttered toast and a piping hot mug of coffee. She’d make sure that everyone was served and happily munching away on their respective meals before treating himself to a single slice toast (really more warm bread than toast) while taking demure sips from a cup of peppermint tea, anything more substantial would undoubtedly cause her a great deal pain corseted as tightly as she was. But perfection was worth it. If Hux asked ~~he~~ she’d do anything and it would be worth it.

That was the only way any of this could make sense

Hux was so busy admiring his wife, he didn’t notice she’d finished making breakfast until she was calling sweetly for the children to come downstairs quickly. Scarlett and Oliver both had alarm clocks and knew exactly when breakfast should be served. They were likely already awake and dressed and would not need to be told twice. Moreover, the pancakes smelled lovely, not a single one was burned - so even if their mother hadn’t called, the smell alone would certainly have enticed them down eventually.

Kylo was wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse and lightly checked Capri trousers. It was rare that Hux permitted his wife to wear pants but she had proclaimed her intention of doing a little work in the garden after breakfast and even Hux knew a dress would not be appropriate attire for such an activity. And though rather reluctant, he allowed for the small alteration — provided she be back in her gowns by lunchtime.

On the plus side even he had to admit the fit of them did wonderful things for her ass. Hux’s palm itched to grab ahold but he could wait. Best that he wait, the anticipation would only serve to make the inevitable release all the more satisfying. 

It was then that Hux notice a wrist appearing in his line of sight, holding out a plate to place in front of him. He shifts slightly and allows his wife to go about her task, hearing distantly of the children rustling around upstairs probably about to make their way down.

“For you darling.” She said softly. 

Before she can move away again Hux suddenly grabs her wrist and places a gentle kiss to the red welts there, still in the process of healing from when he’d tied her to the bed three nights prior. She’d gotten into one of her moods, screeching and raving about how everything was wrong, how she didn’t want this, how much pain she was in. 

But no matter - Hux had beaten such troublesome thoughts out of her and would do so again if need be. Women required a firm hand now and then, just to keep them in line, and Kylo was no different. She had to be reminded of her place, her role within the home, and it seemed the lesson had stuck for now.

“Thank you beautiful.” He said, looking into her dark eyes, and she smiled down at him, her lips painted a light pink. And she was beautiful, incredibly so, thought Hux. Though he much preferred the red lipstick on her, and made a mental note to remind her after breakfast.

Kylo looked down at her husband as he kissed her bruised wrists. He had little recollection of how he come to acquire them, but figured he must have done something bad. Kylo often did bad things and then he did he’d wake up covered in cuts and bruises. But Hux said she deserved whatever she got, and if he said so...well it must be true. 

Still mostly focused on his wife Hux noticed his children entering the kitchen. Scarlett was leading the way, as she often did, with Oliver gripping her skirts.

“Come now children, your mother made pancakes for you both. Eat up before they get cold.”

Bundled into their chairs, each with a stack of pancakes almost high enough to cover their faces the children were about to tuck excitedly in when Hux tuts at them.

“Ah ah ah, what do we say children ?”

“Thank you mommy” announces Oliver excitedly. 

“Yes, Mother. Thank you” Scarlett murmurs more soberly.

“You are both very welcome dears...go on then eat up” Kylo responds but his eyes shift to Hux as though seeking approval. Good. 

“You heard your mother. Eat” Hux echoes, before starting on his own breakfast. 

Kylo watches them pleased. This is good. She is perfect, she is happy. 

* * *

Kylo was at the sink washing up the dishes from breakfast, watching from the window as the children gathered up their bikes and raced away down the street intent on playing. They’d probably be out all day, returning briefly for lunch before heading out again. Kylo settled on sandwiches with ham and cheese, and hoped he’d get what he needed done in the garden before they returned so he could make them.

She’d also have to bathe and change back into her dress as Hux had requested. Then collect and sort all the laundry for tomorrow. It was going to be a terribly busy day.

Speaking of Hux, he had and walked up behind her and placed his strong hands on her hips and leaning over to kiss at her neck. Kylo could feel Hux’s cock hardening in his trousers as he began grinding against her backside.

“You are wonderful...” he murmurs into her neck “so beautiful...so perfect...and all mine...only mine”. Kylo moaned in response, eyes drifting shut, overjoyed at the compliments she was receiving. “I would very much like to have you tonight my dear, if that’s okay with you?”

It was phrased as a question but it wasn’t like Kylo would say no, _could say no_.

“Yes, Hux.” She replied, her voice utterly enchanting when she was being acquiescent to his will.

If Hux asked, she’d fall immediately to her knees, which...come to think of it. “I would like you to do something for me before that though.”

“Of course, anything” Kylo stated reverently. And Hux had to close his eyes, just drinking in the perfection of that statement.

“On your knees then darling. I’m aching to be in your mouth.”

And as expected, she turned off the tap, twisted around and immediately fell to her knees. Hux stepped back, giving her just enough space to do so. Without any prompting she reached out, her nimble fingers working on his belt and fly.

Hux gently stroked along Kylo’s cheekbones and up to her hair - tangling his fingers in her ebony coiffure. She looked up at him through her lashes probably expecting him to say something. But he didn’t, rather he smiled down at her, and coming from him that was monumental. Kylo smiled back pleased before looking down again, focused completely on doing what was asked of her.

And as she closed her lips around his cock, all Hux could think was “ _This is it. This is all I could ever want. Everything is perfect._ ”


	2. Sunday

Sunday was wash day in the Hux household. Kylo had managed to collect and sort all the loads (4 in total) the previous evening. She’d even succeeded in putting on the children’s clothes and had the whites into a large bucket of bleach before Hux had accosted her in the utility room.

He’d kissed her harshly, crowding her up against the washing machine whilst shoving a hand up her skirts and fondling her breasts before demanding her presence in their bedroom that instant. His tone brokered no argument and he grasped Kylo by the arm and pulled her along, her skirts fluttering delicately behind.

Hux was as always very demanding and he’d truly put her through her paces that night. She’d awoken still exhausted and more than a little sore. But he’d called her wonderful, beautiful, perfect while thrusting deeply into her and if Hux was pleased, well...so was she.

Still, yawning widely, duty called and he had to see the other two loads were washed, everything hung out on the line to dry and then Hux’s shirts starched and ironed.

Once he’d whipped up a simple breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs with little bits of sausage for Hux and the children he ventured back into the utility room to collect a basket and retrieve the children’s clothes from the machine and put on another set. They didn’t have one of those fancy drying machines so he’d have to hang them out on the line in the yard.

Kylo was wearing one of her favourite shirt dresses; a baby blue number with a matching belt that accentuated her waist. On her head was a wide brimmed straw hat — Hux required she always wear one when working outdoors. It’s kept the sun away from her face; Hux always complimented her on her skin saying it was like porcelain and not to be marred or burnt by the sun. He was the only one in the entire world permitted to mark her, so she did as he’d asked. A hat firmly atop her head when she so much as considered stepping outdoors.

* * *

Ironing was one of Kylo’s least favourite chores - it had to be perfect. Like everything in the home but this especially as it was the only part anyone from the outside world would be privy to. Every starched seam had to be absolutely precise or Hux would be upset.

And though Hux said she had beautiful hands, smooth and delicate, adorned in a half moon manicure of red polish - perfect for such a task - ironing always left Kylo terribly anxious. Now and then her hands would suddenly go numb or develop these inexplicable shakes adding a new level of difficulty.

Whilst hanging out the laundry or scrubbing the stove she could switch her mind off and simply go with the motions but ironing required that he put every ounce of concentration to make sure no mistakes were made. The effort required made him so tired and his day had been long enough already. However, as per Hux’s desires - it couldn’t conclude until the ironing was complete.

Thankfully the children were, as far as he was aware, watching television with Hux in the living room while he worked away in the utility room, ensuring there’d be no distractions.

Hux watched from door frame as his wife ironed, completely engrossed in her task. He watched as she lifted the pair of trousers she was working on examining the lines for any sign of flaw. Finding none she proceeds to fold them delicately in half and thread them onto a hanger. She had about a dozen or so pieces left but when she yawned and rubbed her beautiful doe eyes Hux decided to intervene.“Come my love. You’re tired, perhaps you should go to bed.”

His words seemed to shock her out of whatever trance she was in and she gripped the shirt she’d just selected from the basket tightly to her chest.

“Oh Hux, did you say something ?”

“Yes...” Hux was usually loathed to repeat himself but it seemed like she genuinely hadn’t heard him on this occasion. “You look exhausted dear. You can finish the rest tomorrow. Off to bed with you now.”

She looked him straight in the eyes and then down at the basket — “Hux...are you s...” she pauses and Hux raises an eyebrow curious to see if she’d challenge him on this. “Of course you’re right. I can finish the rest tomorrow.”

Good sense had apparently prevailed and he offered her his arm as she emerged from behind the ironing board.

She gripped the top portion of his arm tightly with both hands. Hux allowed it because she was so exhausted that she was practically teetering on her heels, and needed the support lest she fall and damage her lovely face.

Hux guides Kylo all the way up the stairs and into their bedroom - “I’ll see to the children tonight. You get yourself ready for bed sweetness. I’ll be back soon.” he says watching as she nods and begins to undo her blouse. Just as he is about to leave he hears Kylo gulp a little

“Hux...” She begins.

“Yes ?”

“...Thank you” and it’s so soft one could be persuaded to call it a whisper but to Hux it speaks volumes.

“You know I love you right ?”

“Yes. I love you too Brendol” she replies with a smile and that must be the most beautiful thing he’s heard all day. Hux responds with a nod and smile of his own. He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	3. Monday

Kylo had awoken particularly early this morning so that he could finish the ironing from last night. Though Hux had said it was okay; and both he and the children would be away at work and school respectively it still gave Kylo nightmares to leave such an important task unfinished.

The night before she’d made a point to lay out her outfit for the day; a moss green sheath style dress with broad straps, along side her brassiere, girdle and stockings — to make sure she could get ready without disturbing Hux’s slumber.

The whole night, despite being so very tired and having Hux hold her close she couldn’t really find rest, thoughts of the unfinished ironing kept cartwheeling around her brain. At precisely 4:30am (a whole 2 hours before he’d normally rise) she could take it no longer and ever so slowly removed herself from the bed and Hux’s embrace to ready herself for the day. 

* * *

Hux awoke sometime later to cold bed, his wife clearly hadn’t been present for some time and that caused a surge of anger to completely over take him. The last time this had happened he found her in nothing but her sleep dress: a floor length silk piece in ivory with lace detailing, bare foot standing on the patio staring out into the darkness.

He didn’t know if in whatever trance this was she meant to run away, away from the home they built, away from the children, away from him, and he definitely couldn’t risk it.

Hux had called out to her to come inside, twice in fact, and even went so far as to approach his dazed wife gripping her arm prepared to drag her back inside but nothing seemed to rouse her from this trance. It wasn’t until he’d given her a particularly hard slap causing her head to veer wildly to the right that she’d eventually returned to the world of the conscious. Kylo didn’t cry out so much as gasp while blinking a few times.

“Where...where...where am I? Hux? What just happened? Why are we outside? ” She babbled away, words bordering on incoherent as tears formed in the corners of her big brown eyes.

“I could ask you the same question. What exactly was this all about?” Hux’s words were harsh and his tone equally so, he waved his hand around to emphasise his point. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know, Hux. Please forgive me...please...can you forgive me?” Kylo cried out, tears threatening to spill forth as she threw herself into his chest beseechingly holding him tightly. Her curls were in utter disarray from standing in the wind for who knew how long. Kylo realised immediately from his tone alone that her husband was upset, upset at her for whatever she’d done, and she hated to make him upset.

Hux’s eyes softened just a little then but still he reached out and grabbed her hair so she could look him in the eye. He pulled hard enough to drag Kylo’s head backward and cause her knees to buckle slightly.

“Of course kitten, of course I forgive you. It was an accident, I understand that...but see that it doesn’t happen again, alright, or we’ll be having more than words.” Hux makes no attempt to disguise the threat that underscores his words and Kylo nods then best he can in response as the tears begin to flow more determinedly.

“Am I making myself clearly sweetheart ?” Hux inquires condescendingly, he knew what the answer would be - “Yes Hux, crystal clear.”

“Come along now, it’s early and you should still be in bed.” He states smoothing down the mushed and errant curls ever so lovingly.

Recalling that moment, Hux sincerely hoped it wasn’t the case again. Once could be written off as an accident but twice, twice was a habit and Hux really didn’t want to have to have to have to go through with his previous threat — not when it seemed Kylo was having such a good string of days.

Hux marched down the stairs, prepared for the worst only to find his perfect wife in the kitchen fixing what he assumed was the children’s lunches.

She had on a shapely green dress and her black hair was expertly arranged to frame her face, she even put on the red lipstick she knew he liked. Looking around he noticed the basket piled high with neatly folded clothes and a couple of his shirts on hangers waiting to be placed in the wardrobe. It seemed she had finished the ironing - good girl.

Hux returned his attention to his wife, noticing how she jumped ever so slightly as though only now realising his presence.

“Oh Hux ! You’re up early.” She called sweetly, the shock from before swiftly melting away in favour of absolute serenity.

“As are you my dear. The bed was cold and I feared worst - evidently I should not have. You look absolutely radiant.” Hux said walking up to give her a peck on the cheek.And she did...for the most part - up this close Hux could make out a hint of dark circles beneath her eyes suggesting she hadn’t slept all that well but Kylo ever so concerned with her appearance had applied a little cosmetic to cover it the best she could. 

Kylo felt something...whether that was radiance as Hux suggested, or delirium from lack of sleep finally setting in he couldn’t quite tell but no matter — 

“Thank You Huxxy. Please do sit and I’ll bring you a cup of coffee.”   


* * *

Perfect. She really was everything he could have asked for, everything about this day had been perfect. In the morning Kylo had brought him his coffee just the way he liked is alongside a bowl of oatmeal she prepared with peacans and bananas. She had the children’s lunches made and ready to be collected before they’d even come downstairs and had waved all three of them off from the front door.

When Hux had returned home from the hospital dinner was almost ready to be served, a delicious casserole, piping hot front he oven.

That evening she’d fetched Hux his slippers as he lounged in the living room by the fireplace, and had positioned herself on the armrest to be close to him.

Hux held her in place with a hand on her hip, occasionally stroking at her upper thigh through her skirts. When He gently nudged her and murmured a request not wishing to distract the children from their chess game, Kylo hopped into action and did so with the upmost efficiency. She packed his pipe, and even lit it for him before leaning over to place it at his lips. Hux got one last chance to inhale her delicious intoxicating scent before tobacco consumed it, and it was nothing short of mesmerising.

That night, once the children were in bed - Kylo going so far as to tuck them in and wish them a good night and pleasant dreams.

Hux led her to their own room, a hand on her lower back. Once over the threshold, the door secured behind him - Hux had embraced her from behind wrapping his arms around her delicate tiny waist - “You did very well today darling” pecking her on the cheek and inhaling her scent once again. 

“Thank you Hux.” She replied sincerely.

“Now get yourself ready for bed, I just want to hold you tonight.” He said releasing her to go about her nightly toilette. _This was his girl, and wasn’t she something special_ \- Hux thought as he watched her enter the en-suite.


	4. Tuesday

Scarlett’s mother was something of a character. She was impossibly tall, made taller by how her father liked to keep her in high heels and was always made up impeccably in soft cotton dresses during the day, usually pastel in colour with a matching scarf around her throat. For evening Father prefered to see his wife in rich jewel toned gowns which she’d pair with a three strand pearl necklace — supposedly it was a wedding gift, one Mrs Hux had owned for nearly a decade or as Oliver might have put it: ‘basically forever’.

Mrs Hux was soft spoken and cam across as a very gentle woman. Father had once claimed she possessed a vindictive side, a wicked sense of humour and could be very creative when the mood struck, while reminiscing on reasons he’d fallen for her, an anniversary or two ago. Scarlett had little experience with that side of her mother but she trusted her father, and believed everything he told her - even if this idea in particular took perhaps more effort than usual.

When mother was having a good day she was dutiful homemaker, an excellent cook, and a half way decent person to talk to. However, when she was having a bad day, she could barely remember to put on her lipstick, never mind maintain the high standards Father held himself and by extension the rest of the family to.

Her major fault was that one could never predict if the day would be one of her good or bad ones.

On the particularly bad ones, Scarlett knew father had taken to beating mother. Never in front of either her or Oliver, but they’d both heard the wails coming from their parents bedroom on more than one occasion. Some nights the sound would be particularly brutal and the morning after her mother would come down in a long sleeve sweater, no matter the temperature.

To Scarlett it made perfect sense. Her father was always right and more importantly in his right as the head of the household to do to Mother as he pleased. If this was the treatment she occasionally required to stay the line - well frankly Mrs Hux had brought it on herself and nothing about that seemed off to Scarlett.

Her parents had been married for nearly 10 years and if father thought mother not worth it he would have given her up ages ago. But he hadn’t and she recalls how her father once told her that _“Scarlett, if you really want something you have to work for it, work at it...”_ and that must be what he was doing for mother. Working at her, making her better, because he wanted her, must still want her even after all these years, three big moves around the country, and two children.

And it seemed whatever her father was doing had at long last began to stick. Mother had been on a string of good days. Meals were always prepared in a timely manner and never burnt, the house sparkled and mother didn’t cry so often. Scarlett hated it when she cried, hated it because her whimpering; while not unusual for her, was definitely below her station. She was Mrs Hux and father referred to her as the Mistress of their home, so to find her sobbing against the sink over some burnt cake like Oliver did when he skinned his knees during play was far from endearing. 

Speaking of Oliver, she’d come down stairs to find mother in a light pink shirt dress with a gingham print and matching pumps looking as pristine as ever, if a touch weary. She was putting the finishing touches on their lunches.

“Mother!” Scarlett calls out to grab her attention. Normally this is a requirement as mother was often prone to going into strange dissociative states when engrossed in an activity.

“No need to shout dear, I’m right here” Kylo replies smiling down at her daughter. “I’m just finishing up you and Oliver’s lunches.” 

“So I see. Yes well Oliver won’t be going to school today. He’s not feeling well.” 

“Oh the poor dear, I’ll go check on him right away. Here...off you go or you’ll miss the bus.” She said handing Scarlett a small box, but Kylo wasn’t looking at her more concerned with the state of her son.

Kylo hears the door close behind Scarlett as she leaves for school, but he is already rushing up the stairs to check on little Oliver. He knocks gently on Oliver’s bedroom door before pushing it open announcing his arrival.

“Oliver, honey...it’s just me, Scarlett told me you weren’t doing so good, what’s the matter?.”

“....Mommy?” He answers in a croak before coughing up a storm. 

“Yeah baby. How are you feeling ?” Kylo asks getting to his knees in front of his stricken son, he rests a palm on his forehead to check for fever, and Kylo nearly flinches away from how warm the boy is.

“Not...not..g...goo...” Oliver attempts but is cut off by sudden need to vomit. Which he does, leaning off the bed and right onto Kylo’s pink skirt. “I’m...sorry...mommy”

“No baby, no, it’s not your fault.” Kylo attempts to reassure Oliver, running a hand along his back but all the boy does is start crying. And if Kylo were being honest it really isn’t. If any other child projectile hurled onto one of your favourite dresses they’d most definitely be hell to pay. But when it’s your own son — he could puke over the entire house and every gown and it wouldn’t matter. 

And she meant it when describing Oliver as hers, Scarlett was for all intents and purposes Hux’s creature, but sweet, docile, fire headed Oliver was hers, hers to nurture, hers to treasure and hers to see back to full health.

“Let me fetch you a bucket sweetie, just in case - we wouldn’t want to ruin the carpets. Then I’ll give your Father a ring, okay. He’ll tell me what to do. I’ll make sure you get better, sweetheart. I promise.” Kylo told Oliver stroking his damp hair out of his eyes. Oliver didn’t respond with words but Kylo knew he’d heard her from how his tiny hand reached out and gave her a small squeeze. 

“Okay baby, I’ll be be right back” Kylo said racing downstairs to fetch a bucket from underneath the sink, she’d also grabbed a glass of water and raced back upstairs to place them next to Oliver’s bed side.

“Right, listen as best you can hun, bucket is on the floor try to aim for that if you feel sick again and there’s some water on the table in case you get thirsty. Understand?” Kylo said watching as Oliver attempt an affirmative nod but only ends up with his head lulling to one side.

“I’m going to call daddy now and change my dress. Be good.” A stupid request to be sure, Oliver could barely open his eyes, never mind do anything ‘bad’ but he still gave her another affirmative lull.

Closing the door behind him Kylo makes his way downstairs again but this time to the phone hanging from the wall. He was not really supposed to use the phone, as per Hux’s orders, but this was important - Hux would understand, _he hoped_ , punching in the number to his office.

* * *

Hux had just finished with an appendectomy and was sitting at his desk intent on getting a head start on the report while the details were still fresh - only to be interrupted by his assistant.

“Apologies for the intrusion Dr Hux, but I have Mrs Hux on line three for you. I told her you were busy but she insisted-” of all the things he’d expected Phasma to say this wasn’t even in the top 10, and apparently that confusion was written clear as day upon his features “- Your orders Sir?”

“Right. Thank you Phasma I’ll handle it...” _handle her_ “...you may return to whatever it was you were doing”

“Of course Sir.” He though he heard her say but he was already picking up the phone and switching to line three.

“Brendol Hux speaking...”

“Hux....?”

“Woman, you know perfectly well not to contact me at work. What could be so important you choose now to break the rules?”

“I do, yes. Hux I’m very sorry. It’s just...it’s Oliver....” he could hear the whimper in her voice, very much on the verge of tears but he didn’t think it was as a result of his tone, at least not completely.

“What about Oliver? and do speak up, I haven’t got time for this.”

“Oliver, he’s sick and I don’t know what to do....he’s running a terrible fever but shivering and sneezing like it’s 30 degrees out. He just vomited a couple minutes ago and won’t stop crying...I don’t know what to do... _he’s my baby Hux!_ and I...I don’t know how to help him. Please Hux, please.”

While initially angry with his wife, it all melted away while listen to her. Throughout the rushed monologue Hux heard her becoming increasingly worked up. And in his minds eye he could picture how the tears would be flowing now from her lovely brown eyes. Beautiful, he wished he could be there to see it in person.

Ben Solo wasn’t half bad with children, practically still a child himself as a result of absentee parenting, but he’d never have expected Kylo to take to motherhood in such an endearing fashion. 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s okay I understand. Calm down - take a deep breath. You’re no good to Oliver all worked up” there was a wet inhale from across the line.

“It sounds like the boy just has the flu, probably picked it up from one of those nasty children at school.”

“yes the flu, okay” next a rustling noise, likely Kylo drying her eyes on her sleeves

“He’ll be better in a couple of days. In the mean time you’re gonna want to make sure he has lots of liquids and try your best to keep the fever down - a cool cloth should do the trick. Did you get all that sweetpea?”

“Yes, better in a few days, lots of liquids, cool cloth for the fever.”

“That’s my girl. I’m gonna send Phasma over with some pills and soup for Oliver. Don’t worry about dinner - I’ll handle it, you just concentrate on our son.”

“Yes yes okay. Thank you Hux. Thank you so much.”  she exclaimed hanging up the phone, rushing off to do as he’d told her.

* * *

Hux arrived home a few hours later, Scarlett in toe having picked her up from school on his way back from the hospital. During the ride, Scarlett made the point of informing him that Oliver was unwell and didn’t go to school today to which he’d replied “I know. Your mother called me.”

The little girl looked at him surprised, likely aware that mother wasn’t permitted to use the phone - and she figured she’d have to find some earplugs tonight if she had any intention of sleeping, while father took mother to task for breaking the rules.

When they’d arrived home, father and daughter both ventured upstairs in search of Kylo, only to find her on her knees at Oliver’s bedside feeding him some warm soup; chicken noodle from the smell, and occasionally stroking his bright red hair out of his eyes.

She was whispering to him about how brave he was, how he’d be okay and trying her best to convince him to have just one more sip of soup “ _...for me baby_ ”

Scarlett noticed how she’d also changed her outfit from this morning. Instead of the pink dress with the gingham print she now wore a two piece set; a lavender blouse and a circle skirt in an ever so slightly darker shade.

Scarlett turned to look at her father and found him smiling. He seemed pleased at what they’d discovered despite the earlier mishap with the phone.

 _Perhaps she wouldn’t need the earplugs after all_ , Scarlett thought, only for Oliver to sneeze loudly and start coughing - a horrible hacking sound that caused mother to jump up and immediately reach for the water sitting on the end table for him and tapping him on the back.

_Never mind, earplugs would indeed be necessary._


	5. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> At long last I come to you with a new chapter for my strange fanfic of a fanfic.  
> But first, let’s chat — when I initially published this story, what two months ago now, I said I wanted to get the rest out by that weekend. That didn’t happen, obviously, and that’s because when I “plan” my stories I basically just have chapter headings with 3 or 4 keywords of what I want to mention/happen and maybe a piece of dialogue I would like to include, and then I just get to writing. For that reason I cannot predict how long a given chapter is going to be or what will happen on its journey to hitting my keywords - which is why this update is just shy of 6000 words but it started out as  
> Snoke; Fancy Dinner; Corset; Pretty Dress; note to self - inc. sex scene.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy reading and I look forward to your comments.  
> P.S. I do have ‘plans’ for the final two chapters but I’ve learnt now not to make any promises for when those will arrive, but they will, eventually.

The last couple hours had been especially exhausting for Kylo, and though it already felt like he was running on empty he had refused to leave Oliver’s bedside for more than a couple minutes at a time until the boy in question was sound asleep.

“Come to bed now dear...” Hux said while grabbing her up from the floor where she sat watching Oliver like a hawk.

“But...he needs his mother.” Kylo says resisting just a little - not enough to suggest full blown protest but enough to imply that she didn’t much want to leave the side of her ailing son, at least not yet. 

“Staring at the boy won’t make him better any faster.” The look she gave Hux in response said she didn’t believe him at all - which Kylo immediately realises is an utterly absurd reaction. Hux was a doctor; if there was anything he knew about it would be this.Moreover, Hux was probably right that she needed to see to her own wellbeing just as much if she was to be any use to her son, Kylo thought letting herself be dragged out of Oliver’s bedroom. 

Hux felt the tension enter Kylo’s forearm and hoped beyond all hope she wouldn’t do something to make him angry. However, when it disappeared just a quickly as it had arrived Hux couldn’t even begin to describe the relief he felt. He really didn’t want to have to hurt her, not when she’d been behaving so well lately. Of course he would discipline her - if and when it was necessary but it brought him no pleasure to do so.

“You’re a great mother darling. Oliver is lucky to have you, we all are...” he said while holding her tightly to his chest and stroking her hair comfortingly “...now come to bed sweetheart”

While Kylo was in the shower, Hux went about preparing his wife’s medication. Some hormones, aspirin, anti-coagulants, bisphosphonates and a little something something to help her sleep. It was obvious from the dark circles beneath her eyes that she hadn’t been doing so lately.

Hux holds Kylo’s sleeping form tightly through the night; her skin soft and smooth beneath his fingers. Pressing his nose into her hair he inhales the scent of jasmine and roses, her aroma is uniquely comforting — and after spending every night for nearly a decade surrounded by it, Hux doesn’t believe there’s a way he could fall asleep without it. 

Yet amongst the stillness brought on by the witching hour Hux senses the storm that’s is approaching. No good thing lasts forever it seemed, and it was clear Kylo was reaching the end of her tether. Emotionally drained, physically exhausted, overworked and stressed — it wouldn’t be long before she started getting brazen; more willing to question or oppose his direction, and from that point a meltdown was almost inevitable. 

Hux had to plan his next moves very carefully. At first he considers using sex; throwing his wife on the bed and fucking her hard, while her long legs tossed over his shoulders, until she was screaming like a cat in heat. And though the prospect of completely taking her apart with his hands and mouth for hours until she was too exhausted to hover over their child, too exhausted to have a tantrum (or at least a particularly destructive one), certainly had it’s merits Hux ultimately ruled it out. Though he could overpower her quite easily her, the mere suggestion might only serve to expedite her mania. Oliver was, by her unprofessional evaluation, only just out the woods there was a fifty/fifty chance he’d awaken some kind of overprotective harpy within Kylo by suggesting they participate in carnal activities, when their son was still bed bound. And honestly he couldn’t have that.

But Kylo needed a distraction or she’d just continue working herself into a state and begin slipping in her domestic duties.

It was then that Hux remembers Snoke.

Dr Sylvester Snoke was the current Chief of Surgery at the hospital which Hux worked. A cantankerous old bastard with greying wrinkled skin stretched thin over his too prominent bones he looked to be half in the grave already. Snoke was known for his sadistic hazing of residents and interns, and it was rumoured though never proven that he possessed a certain fondness for the underage patients. As if it couldn’t get any worse Snoke had horrendous taste in fashion and always wore this god awful yellow tie to work. Frankly he was simply difficult to look at and just as difficult to work with. 

However, Snoke has recently announced his intention to retire and had hinted to Hux that he was considered him for his replacement.But he couldn’t just give Hux the position, no no, not without first getting a better sense of who he was ‘as a person’. In Snoke’s own words — _“a man who’s house isn’t in order can hardly be trusted with care of hundreds of patients”._

Hux had nothing to worry about in that regard. His house was in perfect order, he’d made absolutely certain of that but he was still hesitant to have Snoke and his miasmic awfulness in his home and worse yet at his table as the man had not so subtly been hinting at. Yet in saying that, though it seemed rude to spring this on Kylo so suddenly — having Dr Snoke over for dinner was probably just the distraction she needed.  
Tonight Kylo could prepare one of her delicious meals, perhaps a few courses, and her beauty would undoubtedly charm Snoke the rest of the way into the grave and her dutiful husband into the position as Chief of Surgery. 

_It was settled,_ Hux thought, reaching out to gently run his thumb across Kylo’s cheekbone admiring the soft porcelain skin. Her only reaction was a tiny sigh and the minute fluttering of her lashes.

Hux told Kylo of his intentions that morning while she was sitting at her vanity in the process of rolling her stockings up her long legs and fixing her hair.

“Kylo, sweetheart?”

“Yes, dear.”

“I’m thinking of inviting Dr Snoke from the hospital over for dinner.”

“How lovely, when?”

“Tonight, perhaps.”

“Oh that is...” Kylo begins but doesn’t quite know what he means to say.

“Snoke is considering me as his replacement for after his retirement and I’ve been meaning to have him over for sometime.” Hux explains.

“Oh that’s wonderful news Hux, but what about Oliver...and Scarlett?” As always, Scarlett was an afterthought to Kylo. It was well known that Kylo didn’t like Scarlett, of course he loved his daughter immensely, would do anything for her in a heartbeat, but he didn’t like her.

“Oliver will be fine, he’ll probably sleep through the entire thing anyway and Scarlett, I was thinking she could spend the night at a friend’s house maybe Sophie?” Kylo smiles at this nodding in agreement. 

“That could work.” She says in response, an entire evening without Scarlett in the house was a rather appealing prospect, even if the circumstances were not ideal.

“I know it’s sudden my love. But I’m sure you’ll manage wonderfully, it’s what you’re made for after all and it would please me immensely.” Hux says while walking over to his seated wife. He searches around the vanity before picking up a tube of her red lipstick. Popping the cap and winding it up he crouches in front of her and gently presses it onto her lips.

“You do want to please me don’t you Kylo?” He adds once he’s done painting the lipstick on ever so precisely.

“Yes Brendol, I do.”

“That’a girl. I’m off to work, you be good now okay.”

“Hux!” Kylo calls out before he can leave the room.

“Yes?” Hux pauses and raising an eyebrow at her curiously.

“Would you like me to make anything in particular, for the dinner I mean?”

“Surprise us.” He states in lieu of an answer while smirking. Hux leaves Kylo to formulate her plan, closing the door behind him.  
  


* * *

Hux arrives home from the hospital an hour earlier than usual. Just as he’d expected from her, Kylo had polished, vacuumed and dusted the entire ground floor of the house. He could smell something warming in the oven and there was a pot soup resting on the stove. Hux didn’t bother lifting the lid so it would indeed be a surprise. The stove was scrubbed so clean it looked as though it hadn’t even been used, and there were bunches of flowers picked from the garden dotted around rooms in vases.

The dining table was also precisely set for three with plates, bowls, polished cutlery and glasses all perfectly equidistant from one another.

Hux was nothing short of impressed with what Kylo had managed to accomplish in just a matter of hours, the only thing missing from this beautiful picture which seemed as though it was torn straight from the pages of _Good Housekeeping_ was his wife.

He ventured upstairs and found her in their bedroom in her brassiere and panties, standing in front of her armoire going through her collection of evening gowns and cocktail dresses, she appeared to be stuck between either the purple or the emerald one.

Kylo had yet to put on her stockings or makeup and her hair was still in rollers, Hux notes standing in the doorway admiring her figure. Kylo his perfect wife, his raison d'être, the woman he’d just this morning practically gushed about to Snoke when inviting him to supper. She looked as beautiful now as she would made up to nines later on, and he longed to hold her close. Mayhaps even crowd her up against the wardrobe and take her right there, face to face, holding her up while her legs were wrapped securely round his waist. _Defiantly an idea to follow up on._

Yet now was not the time as it was coming up for 5:30pm and Snoke was to arrive at 6:30pm - Though he was certain she knew, it wouldn’t hurt to remind her about he expected of her tonight. 

“Kylo my darling.” He says to gain her attention.

“Oh Hux, you’re early. Welcome home.” she replies sweetly turning from the wardrobe to face him, her arms come to wrap around herself in demure fashion and Hux is again charmed by her innate innocence.

Hux strides toward Kylo, approaching him at such speed that Kylo involuntarily takes a steps back, just a little - he isn’t scared only shocked, between Hux and wardrobe it’s not like he has anywhere to go and is forced to simply let what is about to happen happen.

To Kylo’s surprise it turns out to be rather pleasant - her husband takes ahold of her face with both hands and leans in to kiss her soundly on the lips. Kylo is utterly helpless to stop it not that she would even think to do so, and feels so entirely consumed she all but melts into the kiss eyes fluttering closed in reaction. Kylo submits completely and lets Hux explore her mouth at his leisure, who goes about mapping every inch with his tongue.

When they are finally forced break for air Kylo whimpers at the loss and Hux chuckles pressing their foreheads together.

“My beautiful girl, my perfect wife. You’ve done so well, everything looks wonderful.” Hux tells her and Kylo smiles in response, it’s so lovely it makes Hux wants to kiss her again but before he can get distracted—“I know you must be tired already but do you think you can manage just a little longer sweetheart, or shall I get you something. Be honest now my love.”

Kylo eyes look away debating her answer, she is indeed starting to feel the day’s work but saying so would be admitting she wasn’t capable, she wasn’t perfect. Still Hux had mentioned this was his chance at a promotion and she very well couldn’t jeopardize that by falling asleep in her soup. Kylo sighs before looking back at her Husband, nodding slightly “please” is about all she can muster.

Hux watches Kylo’s internal battle and can see the disappointment in her eyes when she finally settles on yes.

“There’s nothing wrong with needing a little help baby.” He says reassuringly and Hux again puts both hands on her face only this time using his thumbs to wipe away some tears that have began to gather in her eyes.

“I’ll go fetch something...” he’ll need to go to the cabinet in his office for the ephedrine and a syringe, wipes and gauze so he can administer it “...you start getting ready sweet pea. Dr Snoke will be here soon”

“Yes Hux.”

“I think you’d look gorgeous in the purple by the way.” He says before leaving Kylo in the room again.

Kylo nods before looking back at the armoire, the purple is a silk empire waist gown featuring a street length skirt. The top features a boat neck bodice and elbow length sleeves, and there’s a lovely draped feature belt. It is a very beautiful gown and she so very rarely get to wear it. _Yes, this will do nicely._

By the time Hux returns with his tools, Kylo has on her stockings and slip, and is in the process of putting on her corset. _It’s been a long time since he’d had the pleasure of doing this_ Hux thinks, before again approaching Kylo. 

“Need a hand my dear?” He asks, despite already having grasped the laces. Kylo has only the barest moment to brace herself before Hux is pulling them taut and squeezing the breath from her.It doesn’t hurt, not really — he’s been wearing these for ages, Hux demanded it when they first wed in an effort to mould his body into a more feminine shape and years on it had become like second nature. In spite on this Hux would never not pull it far tighter than he might, and it always took a minute or so to regain a sense of equilibrium.

“Shallow breaths my love. Now come sit —” Hux says while taking Kylo’s hand and guiding her to sit on the chair in front of her dressing table “— let me just give you your medicine and I’ll be out of your rollers so you can finish getting ready.” He adds chuckling to himself.

Kylo sits primly waiting for Hux, watching as he gets to a knee in front of her and draws out a needle and vial. Kylo helps by moving her slip out the way giving Hux better access to her thigh muscle and Hux cleans the area with a quick swipe of a disinfectant wipe.

With practiced skill Hux eases the needle in to her flesh and through the muscle, Kylo’s feels only the barest prick and the sensation of liquid entering her system. Kylo knows from prior experience having taken it this way it’ll be about 20 minutes before it truly kicks it. Perfect since their guest will be arriving in the next half hour. Hux extracts the needle, and cleans away the tiny dot of blood which has sprang up with a tissue before applying a small circular bandaid to the area, it’s hardly necessary but sweet nonetheless.

“There sweetheart.” He says while moving her slip back into place, and standing up. “Thank you, this means a lot to me you know.”

“I really love you Brendol.” Kylo says without prompting.

“And I you darling. You’ll be good for me tonight won’t you? Only speak when spoken to?” Kylo nods — these were just the standard rules nothing he hadn’t heard before.

“Good. Good. I’ll be downstairs, make haste now my dear, our guest will be arriving any minute.” And Kylo is up as swiftly as she can manage, now corseted, grabbing her gown.

Hux leaves his wife to finish heading to living room intent on simply reading the paper until Snoke arrives. 

* * *

Snoke the absolute twit arrives 10 minutes earlier than expected and Hux is forced to greet him at the door alone as Kylo isn’t yet ready. Of course she must have heard the doorbell chime and would be rushing to his side but it was no less inconvenient.

“Dr Snoke welcome, do come in” he greets with only the slightest hint of strain, people being early is one of Hux’s pet peeves, it is just as bad as being late in his opinion, and Snoke did not help his case by again wearing that awful yellow tie. Only this time adding an equally garish yellow pocket square with a paisley print. Maybe someone somewhere in the world could pull off the combination, though Hux is doubtful, and it is most definitely not Snoke.

“Good Evening Brendol” Snoke says adding insult to injury. Hux hated when people (other than Kylo) referred to him by his given name.Snoke moves in the foyer almost pushing past Hux. The old man has virtually zero body mass, he couldn’t get a marble moving if he tried, but his status forces Hux to give way to him.

“Thank you for having me over.” He says as more of an after thought, making no attempt to disguise the roving of his eyes assessing every part of Hux’s home. Hux notices that Snoke hasn’t brought anything with him, apparently social niceties do not interest the old doctor or haven’t for a very long time.

“You’ve got a lovely home Brendol” Snoke says eyes focusing in on the flowers set on a table in the foyer which lead up to the stairs.

“Thank you. My wife does all the decorating - she has impeccable taste.” _Unlike some people._

“Indeed. Where is this mysterious woman may I ask ?”

“Oh upstairs, primping, you know how women can be when it comes to their appearance. I’m sure she’ll be down in just a moment.”

“Hmmm, yes. I’m sure. And your children ?”

“The oldest is staying at a friends for the night, and the youngest is already in bed. We shan’t be disturbed by them if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

The two men are basically staring one another down at this point. Hux has only invited him out of necessity, because Snoke had made it known this was part of the farce involved in being promoted — it’s not like he has anything to actually say to the old doctor.

As though summoned by the spirits of awkwardness to relieve the rising tention between the two men Kylo appears at the top of the stairs, robed in amethyst and adorned with pearls and diamonds.

Kylo had in fact been ready since before the door bell chimed but chose to remain in her room, sat at her vanity fiddling with her hair until the ephedrine kicked in so the sudden spike in perkiness and enthusiasm would not be viewed as random or out of the ordinary.

Kylo was absolutely stunning to behold and Hux is almost at a loss for words, but not actions, and before Kylo is even halfway down he has met her in stride, holding out his hand for her to take. Kylo presents her left hand in response and Hux simply admires her wedding band for a second before guiding her the rest of the way to meet their guest.

“Dr Snoke, may I present my wife — Kylo _Hux_ ” Hux says to Snoke, emphasising her surname. She is his and her surname is but one of the many marks of ownership he’s left upon her. If Snoke noticed his tone, he doesn’t comment but before Hux could proceed with the introduction Snoke has gathered up Kylo’s empty right hand in his own grey sinewy one and leant down to kiss it.

“Dr Sylvester Snoke madam, Chief of Surgery at Colorado General.”

“Um...a pleasure, Sir. Thank you for coming to our home.” Kylo replies clearly discomforted by Snoke’s gesture.

“The pleasure is all mine. You are indeed as beautiful as Brendol describes.” Hux seethes watching Kylo, as delicately as she can manage, extract her hand from Snoke’s boney grip. Her smile soft and beautiful remains in place but Hux can feel how she grips more tightly to his hand, a silent plea for help.

“Well. Now that introductions are over. I think it’s time we find our seats. Kylo has prepared a wonderful meal for us all to enjoy. Isn’t that right dear ?”

“Yes Hux.” she responds automatically.

“Please come this way Dr Snoke” Hux adds, gesturing the Doctor towards the dining room.

Kylo and Hux seperate then. Hux taking a seat along with Snoke, and Kylo grabbing the perfectly arranged plates and bowls from the table before heading towards the kitchen to dish out three small servings of soup. When Kylo returns he is carrying all three dishes at once, a skill he’d acquired from his time working at the bar, the bar where he’d first met Hux, almost a decade ago now. Kylo shakes his head and with it the memory of another life disappears.

It doesn’t bare thinking of Ben Solo and what if’s, not when she needs to be the best Kylo Hux she possibly can for their guest.

The soup goes down well, Kylo remaining mostly quiet throughout the first course as Hux and Snoke discussed hospital matters, patients, procedures and the like, which she is neither interested in or understands. Kylo smiles occasionally and nods when appropriate, but is for the most part in her own world, taking small sips of her soup. She’s not all that hungry thanks to the ephedrine.

With the soup course done, nudged on by Hux, Kylo repeats the endeavour with the main course.

She returns the large dinner plates, and moves back and forth from the kitchen serving her husband and his guest. Casserole dishes appear one after the other with boiled baby carrots, roast potatoes, and caramelized onions in brown butter, and a china boat with filled with sumptuous gravy. On her last round Kylo returns holding a large platter upon which rests a prime rib. This particular meal was her Husband’s favourite and it looked superbe placed in the center of the table, dripping in sauce and accented with sprigs of curly kale. 

Snoke’s lecherous stare had been followingher movements the entire time, tracing her form, honing in briefly on her thankfully small breasts, before settling on her mouth. Kylo feels her discomfort rising, only Hux is allowed to look at her that way. And Kylo can’t decide whether to lean into her Husband, or run away crying, whether to cross herself and pray God sees fit to keep this strange man away from her person or take matters into her own hands and plunge her dinner knife into his throat.Kylo does none of that, only sitting demurly, hands in her lap waiting on Hux, as man of the house, to rise and serve them.

“Utterly magnificent my love. You’ve truly outdone yourself - and Dr Snoke, thank you for coming over tonight. Your mentorship these last years has been invaluable to me.” Hux doesn’t believe a word of that last part but he can sell the speech entirely on the first. Kylo’s had outdone herself and Hux was so impressed, the food was amazing, she looked stunning, and was perfectly behaved. He could ask for nothing more.

Once the neat is cut, wine poured and everyone had been served; Hux making sure to give Kylo a smaller portion having noticed how she had been picking at her soup, Hux watches as Snoke begins to eat the dinner. The meat and potatoes have barely touched his tongue when he practically moans in delight.

“My compliments to the chef. Kylo you have a talent.” The old doctor announces

Kylo smiles in response down at her own plate. “Thank you doctor, but hardly a talent just lots of practice.”

Hux is frankly surprised by how long it takes Snoke to decide to throw a wrench into the works of an otherwise wonderful evening. Kylo had barely sat down after handing out the desserts, a homemade vanilla pana cotta served with forest berries, when Snoke suddenly goes on the offensive — practically interrogating Kylo for everything it was worth like she was some kind criminal and him a Government Agent.

“So. Mrs Hux, Kylo - you’ve been very quiet tonight. Tell me a little about yourself.”

“Oh um I...I um...” Kylo looks towards Hux as though for guidance, but finds him simply focused on his dessert.  
“I’m just a housewife Doctor. Nothing special” is the response she settles on.

“Did you go to school Kylo?”

“I have never attended college if that is what you mean Doctor, but I received my high school diploma.” Snoke hums, his tone none to impressed and Kylo shrinks in on herself embarrassed. 

“And you two have been married how long?”

“It will be 10 years this October. I told you this morning.” Hux answers for her.

“Yes of course. How could I forget...you must have been awfully young then my dear Kylo?” Hux doesn’t like the epithet Snoke has appended to Kylo’s name, and he can’t imagine Kylo much likes it either, she is most certainly not his dear. 

Kylo very nearly drops her spoon as memories came pouring forth like a tsunami because of Snoke’s comment.

Ben had indeed been very young, 22 in fact when Hux had stolen him away and made him into...into this...into his ideal wife. Were it not for the ephedrine numbing his emotions He might have cried out as his brain relived every single painful memory of the last decade, the vast majority at Hux’s hand.

He recalls the surgeries, bandages, and endless amounts of gaslighting and manipulation which consumed that first year, followed by the beatings and punishment whenever he displeased Hux or spoke out of line. Images of bruises caused by too tight ropes and the scars on his back from a crop play one after another. Then there was the memory of drugs, not the medicines themselves but rather the effect of them — how most of which left him sluggish and dizzy and unable to tell up from down.  
And finally the fear, so much fear, of messing up meals, or upsetting Hux, breaking rules and just dreading not being perfect which could leave him a sobbing wreck.

He was so young when he met Hux, when this all started. Sure Ben’s life was far from perfect but at 22 he still had so much left look forward to....

Kylo is shocked from her musings by Hux’s touch in her bicep.

“Kylo...?”

“Oh I’m so sorry.”Kylo gives Snoke an apologetic smile followed by a self deprecating giggle— “I can sometimes get lost in my own thoughts.” Kylo makes at the universal mime for being ditsy “What is it you were saying Doctor?”

“I said you must have been very young when you and Brendol married.”

“One could think that Doctor, we married not long after my 22nd birthday—”

“Is that so?” Snoke replies, urging her to continue. It’s the most she’s said all evening.

“—of course we’d know each other for over a year at that point.”

“Still, twenty two — a woman yes, but barely an adult. Was there nothing you wanted to do before settling down?”

Hux glares at Snoke, just what did the old bastard think he was doing? It seemed to Hux that Snoke was trying to lead Hux’s scatterbrained wife into saying negative things about him. But his Kylo was far too disciplined to do such a thing. 

“Truly Doctor...” Kylo says in a stage whisper, looking around like it’s some big secret she’s about to reveal “...all I’ve ever wanted to be was a wife and mother. Nothing brings me greater joy than caring for my children and husband.”

Snoke appears surprised by this, but Kylo continues — “So back then when an attractive, intelligent and successful surgeon rolled into town I simply had to snap him up before anyone else could.”

Kylo giggles again looking across to Hux, appearing every bit the love struck young girl.

“And how could I turn down a proposition from such a gorgeous young thing.” Hux say leaning over to give her quick peck. 

“Beautiful, charming and devoted. You’re a very lucky man Brendol Hux.” Snoke states.

“Aren’t I just.” Hux responds. But he knows the truth, luck had nothing to do with it, luck and fate were nothing against his determination to see his vision brought to life.

Kylo left the table soon after removing their dessert plates and bringing out some brandy for the men to enjoy. She often found respite in doing the washing up.

The two men sit in silence for a moment and Hux considers calling Kylo to fetch his pipe when Snoke finally says what Hux has been hoping to hear all night.

“Well Brendol, I must say I’m impressed. Not only are you talented doctor and surgeon, but you and your wife keep a beautiful home. I rather think you’d make an excellent replacement in due course.”

“Thank you Sylvester, it means quite a lot to hear you say that, and I’ll pass on the compliments to Kylo.”

“See that you do. Your wife is a wonderful cook, I never had a roast beef so delicious, and that dessert was simply magnificent.”

The remainder of the time is filled with small talk about nothing of real import and both he and Snoke are standing when Kylo returns to them drying her hands in a dish rag.

“Oh Doctor are you leaving now?” Kylo says.

“Yes dear, us old men need rest but I’m sure you two young things will be up past the hour celebrating the news I just gave your husband.” Snoke says, but Kylo simply looks confused.

“I think you may be right Doctor, thank you for coming.” Hux replies leading the Chief to the door.

“Yes thank you for coming.” Kylo parrots, waving him off. 

“I expect to see you both at my retirement party in June.” Is Snoke’s parting words and Hux closes the door.   


* * *

Hux approaches Kylo; his beautiful wife, still perfectly made up, in her gown with diamonds and pearls adoring her throat, wrapping his hands around her tiny waist and placing a light kiss behind her ears.

“I do believe Dr Snoke has offered me the position, and it’s all thanks to you, you perfect thing.”

“Oh Brendol, truly?” Kylo replies breathlessly.

“Of course, would I lie to you?” He asks and Kylo just shakes her head too overcome by her husbands touch to really respond. “Are you tired sweet one?” He asks a hand from her waist moving down to grip and massage Kylo’s ass through her layers of skirts

Kylo’s responds by shaking her head again, only this time pressing ever so slightly forward to grind up against Hux.

“Not in foyer my love. Not when we have a perfectly good bed.” Hux says chuckling at the groan of protest Kylo makes.

It had been a long night but looking at Kylo now, large dark eyes hooded with lust Hux is mesmerised. Kylo Hux, once Ben Solo, but now his dutiful, beautiful, utterly perfect wife is clearly in need of pleasuring and Hux thinks he may have just gotten a second wind if only for that purpose - grasping her hand to lead her up the stairs.

Once inside their bedroom, Hux makes a show of delicately stripping Kylo of her many layers — first the dress taking down the long zipper in the back, then the corset, followed by her slip, pulling it gently over her head — leaving her in naught but her brassiere, panties, garters and stockings. Hux guides her to sit primly on the edge of their bed before getting to his knees in front and unclipping her stockings. Rolling them down off her thighs all while placing kisses whenever the fabric was shifted to reveal new sections of unblemished bare skin.

He takes his time undressing her completely, making a point to touch every piece of bare skin by the time he finishes Kylo panting, cheeks red, offsetting her dark hair and white skin.

Hux places her on the bed and makes quick work of his own clothes before crawling over to Kylo and kissing her soundly, not like before which was sweet, no this was insistent boardering on ferocious and involved more than little bitting while his hands moved to fondle her breasts and twist her nipples causing Kylo to cry out.

The scream which emerges forces the two to seperate for a moment, and both She and Hux are sharing hot panting breaths.

“I think..huh, huh...I think I want you on top of me tonight my love.”

Hux says to Kylo, who can only nod before they are twisting and changing position. Hux then pull Kylo into his lap and proceeds to utterly devour her mouth, only stopping long enough to coat his finger in lubricant. His hand worms its way down Kylo’s back and locates that place between Kylo’s cheeks meant only for him, before two fingers push inside, opening her up, preparing her.   
  


Kylo allows himself to be held impossibly close by Hux as he bounces with utter abandon on that hard cock, head thrown back in pleasure.

Maybe it’s the perfect evening they’ve hand or the beautiful picture Kylo makes this very moment but for the first time in a long time, Hux is feeling magnanimous and decides a reward is in order for all of Kylo’s good behaviour, not just today but over the last few of days.

Preferably in a way that would bring them both untold amounts of pleasure.

His generosity manifests with Hux taking hold of her penis and giving it a few long strokes, bringing her to completion with something other that penetration as was their usual arrangement.

He hoped this might entice her to continue her good behaviour

When Hux placed his hand there, Kylo’s rhythm suddenly falters and she looks down at the older man in confusion and disbelief, but it wasn’t long before she comes screaming her Husband’s name under Hux’s quick and precise ministrations.

Nothing came out of course, hadn’t for years, but the all consuming sensation that was orgasm thankfully remained.

If Hux were a less dignified man, he might have roared his own orgasm but as it was he simply held her that much tighter and groaned into Kylo’s neck. He felt his cock being milked of every last drop cum by her hole as it tightened involuntary around him like a warm, wet, vice.

The feeling made infinitely better by how she was shivering in ecstasy above him riding out her own pleasure - so close they were practically sharing the same breath.

“Kylo, my Kylo. Mrs Hux...my beautiful perfect wife.” Hux whispers into her ear.

“Yours Hux, just yours...my one, my only...my Hux...my...my...my.” that last part came out completely slurred consumed by pants and groans as though (as utterly inconceivable as it was) Kylo had managed to cum again from just the words Hux had spoken.

_**You are everything to me.** _

Neither is certain who says it, or whether they only thought it but it hardly matters because they both agree it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of Notes  
> This is not a historically accurate representation of the 1960s. While I try my best because I am by trade a historian in the #realworld — accuracy occasionally must take a backseat to the #aesthetics.  
> Moreover since this story is part of an AU (see @jo2oo on tumblr for more information) which really valued #aesthetics over historical accuracy or logical consistency, I forced myself to work within the parameters and quote unquote canon created by earlier authors. In saying that I did have to do a bit of retcon-ing for my own sanity. 
> 
> As it stands.  
> 1\. The timeline and ages of characters have been jigged around a little and differ somewhat from the original ending @jo2oo created. I’m not gonna go too much into how I figured this out but -  
> This particular story is set in 1962  
> Kylo is 31 years old, Hux is currently 44. Ben and Hux first met when they were 21/22 and 35 respectively. They’ve been together of just under 10 years.  
> Socially and aesthetically when others write in this AU it is really more a reflection of 50s stereotypes, but since the Mods (think Twiggy and the Who) don’t show up in the mainstream until ‘66, technically we can still get away with much of the same styling and attitudes you often see in MCF-AU. From personal experience only those with a really keen eye can readily differentiate between the day to day fashion and trends from 1956-63, so we are just fine.
> 
> 2\. Up until around 1980 the average age for a first marriage in the US was between 20 and 22. So Kylo ‘marrying’ Hux at that age would not have been unusual and Snoke very likely wouldn’t have commented as he did in this chapter. But this is my story and since I can do what I want let’s just pretend people got married in their mid-late 20s on average like they do nowadays. 
> 
> 3\. I mentioned quite a few drugs in this chapter, though according to my research, some of these were not actually available or invented in 1962. I won’t say which, google it if you care 
> 
> 4\. I’m neither a doctor nor do drugs. Please don’t @ me for inaccurately representing the process of taking drugs. 
> 
> 5\. Apologies for the awkward dinner conversation. I’ve never hosted a dinner party, and frankly have no idea what people talk about at them. I tried my best 
> 
> I guess that’s everything. 🙃

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, queries or concerns leave them in the comment section below. I read and appreciate any and all of them.


End file.
